conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
National Movie Ratings Commission
The National Movie Ratings Commission is a commission of officials who designate official ratings and guidelines for the film, music and video game industry in the Union of Everett. The NMRC has the authority under Everetti law to designate official content ratings for productions, which designate who is legally allowed to purchase the specified content and in theaters, who is legally allowed to view such content. The commission was established in 2008 to re-regulate the media in response to a growing culture of violence, racism, discrimination, sexual deviancy and general perversion depicted in the film and music industries. Film Industry In 2008 the Commission was established in response to the infamous Saw movie series. The movie and its six sequels depicted repetative violent scenes of human torture and abuse. The series became popular, which disturbed government officials including President Spencer. To counter the growing interest in violent gore movies, the Commission designated a new rating guide for movies which included the XR rating. Extremely Restricted designates a movie as too violent or perverse to being released in view of public eye. Movie Rating System *G: Good. Designated as safe for viewers of all ages including young children. *PG: Parental Guidance. Designates a movie as depicting some scenes which may require parents or guardians to watch with viewing minors. Some violence may be depicted and some language may be used. *PG-13: Parental Guidance for Ages 13: Designates a movie as depicting violence, language and possible sexual innuendo or drug/alcohol related content. *R: Restricted 17+. Designates a movie for adults 18 years of age or older, 17 depending on state. Movies rated R depict violence, bad language, sexual scenes and drug/alcohol content. *MX: Movie Pornography. Designates a movie as far too sexual to be designated as a standard movie release. It is marked as a pornographic movie and therefore will be released only in adult theaters or adult video stores. Under 18 years of age restricted from viewing, purchasing or possessing. *XR: Extremely Restricted. Designates a movie as far too violent to be legally released publically in the country. XR movies cannot be shown in public theaters, on television, including pay-per-view networks and can only be sold via DVD, VHS or online in age-restricted retail shops. Television Rating System *TV-Y7: Children's television for minors under 7 years of age. Safe for all viewers. *TV-Y: Youth. Safe for most viewers. May depict general mischief, cartoon violence. *TV-14: Parental Guidance for Ages 14. Depicts violence, language or sexual innuendo. *TV-MA: Mature. Depicts adult rated content. Violence, bad language and sexual innuendo or scenes. *TV-NA: Not Available. Generally marked for shows in which ratings vary greatly. Viewer discretion is advised. Most news channels are marked NA. NMRC XR List *Saw *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Saw VI *Saw 3D *The Human Centipede *Human Centipede II *The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) *Hostel *Hostel: Part II Music Industry The music industry in recent years has also become regulated through NMRC ratings. The rise of gang culture and general violence as well as discrimination and hate speech forced the regulation of music. Several musicians have been banned from the country including a Neo Nazi children's duo, Prussian Blue (for racism) and the infamous Insane Clown Posse (for promotion of violence and criminal behavior). Music Rating System *EC: Explicit Content. EC ratings designate an album or specific song as containing bad language. *RC: Restricted Content. RC ratings designate an album or song as banned from "public eye" sale. Most music with RC ratings contain blatantly racist, sexist or discriminatory lyrics, promotion of violence, rape or crimes against general or specific people(s). RC music is often sold only on the musician's own personal websites or available in age restricted retail shops. Gaming Industry The video gaming industry is the least regulated. Only one game has been banned from the Union of Everett, a Japanese game in which the mission is to brutally rape women and young girls. Most games follow a general ratings guideline, which was set originally by the ESRB. ESRB Ratings Guide *eC: Early Children. Games with this rating contain no material that adults would find inappropriate. Games that fall under this rating are specifically intended for young children and are usually educational. *E: Everyone. Games in this category may contain no or minimal cartoon, fantasy or mild violence. *E 10+: Everyone 10+. Contains content that might be considered unsuitable for children under 10 years of age. Games in this category may contain minimal cartoon, fantasy, violence, language, animated blood and/or minimal suggestive themes. *T: Teen. Contains content that might be considered unsuitable for children under 13 or 16 years of age. Titles in this category may contain more intense violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, blood, simulated gambling, and/or infrequent use of strong language (which is uncensored). *RP: Rating Pending. Symbol indicates, product(s) has been submitted to the ESRB and is awaiting final rating(s). *M: Mature. Titles in this category may contain more blood and gore and some games may contain sexual themes/content (which is censored). *Ao: Adults Only. Contains content that is considered unsuitable for people under 18 years of age, and cannot be bought by anyone below that age. These may include adult video games that show sex and graphic nudity, extreme violence and blood and gore. Games will be only rated AO if they contain uncensored graphic sexuality. NMRC Rating *X: Restricted. Contains content depicting extraordinary perverse behavior, illegal content, baseless violence or depictions of extreme gore or abusive content. Pornography Industry Pornography in Everett is heavily regulated. There are many laws and requirements for pornography. Any and all actors or persons depicted in any scene must be aged 18 or older. Production of child pornography can result in the death sentence. Actors may not pretend or claim to be under the age of 18 in any film or photography nor can they physically look like they are under the age of 18 with a penalty of heavy fines and seizure and destruction of content. Bestiality is banned from the Union of Everett and can result in up to 20 years imprisonment for animal cruelty and violations of the Centers for Disease Control (CDC). This includes crush fetishes in which living or deceased animals are abused. Movies that promote rape or abuse in a non-consensual manner is also banned, resulting in fines. Blood sports has been banned as well. Any scene that depicts the actual cutting open or puncturing of flesh to cause bleeding is illegal resulting in CDC fines. The use of fake blood is not illegal. Scenes depicting human excrement is also illegal even if faked resulting in fines. Ratings Guide *X: Softcore/General pornography. *XXX: Hardcore pornography. *RX: Restricted porn. Designated as illegal in the Union of Everett. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations Category:Laws Category:Culture